videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DragonQuest X: Wrath of the Demon Emperor
DragonQuest X: Wrath of the demon emperor is a role playing game released on the Nintendo DS. It is the sequel to DragonQuest IX: Sentinels of the Starry skies (which was recently released on the Nintendo DS) but like all DragonQuest games has a completely different story. In this game you can customize your character before the game and choose their gender but you can't customize your other party members you just meet people on your journey that tag along with you. Plot Before the game starts the player customizes their character, chooses their gender, and names them. After that the story begins. The story tells that the hero of the game's father was a brave warrior who stood up for someone and was destroyed by an evil emperor, Emperor Lucius. The hero of the game wants to avenge their father and destroy the emperor so they go on a journey with their cousin Beth. The hero and Beth ride on a flying ship named the flying dutchman through the sky and then one day their ship lands by a castle. In the first walkthrough the hero is supposed to train by fighting monsters. So the hero goes up the castle. There are two people on the top of the castle, a musketeer and a guy in a cloak. If the hero talks to the guy in the cloak he'll tell him to leave him alone and say a rude comment but if you talk to the musketeer he says "Oh so you wanna defeat the emperor? I don't like him either." Talk to the musketeer again and he'll tell you where a forest you fight monsters in is. So you go out of the castle and talk to Beth. Beth joins the party, then the hero and Beth go to the forest. Two blue slimes and a hammerhood appear. The hero and Beth fight them. The hero does not yet have a sword so he can only punch the monsters. Beth uses fisticuffs to. The hero and Beth both reach level 2 after they defeat the monsters. You train in the forest until you reach Level 5 then you go back to the castle. The hero and Beth want to leave the castle and go to the next town but they can't because of a gate blocking the way. The hero goes on the top of the castle and talks to the musketeer and the musketeer isn't allowed to open the gate. The musketeer tells them to ask the man in the cloak. The man in the cloak says he'll open it if you fight and defeat him. So the hero and Beth fight the man in the cloak in a boss battle. The man in the cloak can shoot fireballs at the hero and Beth and is a superhuman. After you defeat him you reach Level 6. The man in the cloak reveals that he is the prince, Prince Walter and is the nephew of Emperor Lucius. But he says he plans to overthrow his evil uncle so he joins the party and joins the hero and Beth on their quest. Prince Walter uses a mechanism to open the gate. Before you leave the musketeer gives the hero an iron broadsword. You equip the iron broadsword to the hero and instead of using fisticuffs you use an iron broadsword to fight. The musketeer also gives Beth a paring knife and you equip the paring knife to Beth and that's her weapon instead of fisticuffs. Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Dragon Quest